Particles of Dust
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Spin-off story of Failings and Misunderstandings/Trials and Forthcomings. After two years of being apart, Naruto and Hinata meet again. During a spar with their Senseis, Sakura has a surprise for Hinata, one that Naruto is going to love to bits. This story is rated M for a good reason.


**Disclaimer: TDS does not own Naruto.**

 **Hey! This is the first one-shot in the series of spin-off's for Failings and Trials. There are more stories in the works to give our readers an even broader view of our take on the Narutoverse. This one in particular takes place after chapter 4 of Trials and Forthcomings. The first few scenes have been adopte from the actual story, to freshen your minds and remind youat which point in time it all takes place.**

 **Warning: MA-Rated**

 **This story was brought to you by kalebxdd**

* * *

"I think it's time I wrapped this up."

Before she gave the Hyuga girl the time to respond, Sakura threw the jar onto the ground with enough force to shatter, and allowing a thick purple mist to seep into all directions. Hinata quickly leaped away from the toxic poison, only to watch in shock as Sakura began to inhale deeply, the smog being dragged in through her nostrils. While the lavender haired Chunin had spent some time with the poison specialist she hadn't heard of any technique like this from her.

Sakura then burst forward faster than she had at any other time during this contest and closed the gap immediately. Instead of driving her fist into the face of her opponent, Sakura grabbed at Hinata's wrists to ensure that no counter damage would be delivered to her during this tussle. Before Hinata had a chance to ask what exactly was happening the purple mist that the pink haired girl had inhaled began dribble out of the corner of her mouth moments before she exhaled, the toxic cloud being blown straight into Hinata's face.

A small gasp of shock was all it took for the tiniest of particles to enter her body before a quick numbing sensation allowed her jaw to drop ever so slightly. Seeing her chance, Sakura leaned forward and planted her lips directly upon her counterparts mouth and exhaled the rest of the gas she had inhaled directly into her target.

"Hey! Stop making out with my girlfriend!" shouted Naruto.

A few seconds passed before Sakura pulled away and the Hyuga girl dropped to her knees before toppling over unconscious. "You idiot, I was delivering the gas straight to her airways!" retorted Sakura now that her part was done.

"Couldn't you have done that some other way?"

...

"Naruto, would you kindly escort Hinata back home?" asked Sarutobi.

"Sure," said Naruto as he turned around to see the Hyuga girl still on the floor. Kneeling beside her, he offered his hand which she gladly accepted. Having been helped to her feet, Hinata fell a little bit forwards and into Naruto's chest, the orange clad ninja maintaining his feet as he held her in close.

"You're warm Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she enjoyed the sensation of being up close and personal with the blond haired Chunin.

"C'mon you, let's get you home," said Naruto as he helped escort Hinata out of the office, closing the door behind him.

"Sakura," said Sasuke as he looked at the devilish grin on the girl's face. "Why does it look like you know something that we don't?"

"Why, I have no idea what you mean," said Sakura, showing that her time with Anko had indeed corrupted her to a good deal.

"Sakura, what was in that poison Hinata inhaled?" asked the Hokage.

"Oh nothing much, just a few sleeping agents... and a slow working aphrodisiac, I even told her about it during the match and informed her that I would use it if she wanted me to," explained Sakura. "She didn't really deny the notion of it so I took that as incentive that she wanted me to use it. Hell you could see that she froze momentarily, knowing just what would happen if she allowed the smoke into her system. She could've gotten out of there easily."

"I take it then your immune system allowed you to inhale parts of it without the same effect," said Sasuke.

"Trust me, if that wasn't the case I'd already have torn your clothes off by now,"

...

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Naruto nervously as he noted the fixated look upon Hinata's face as she stared at him. "Your cheeks are a little red."

"Nothing," she turned away swiftly. "Just thinking… of you, Naruto-kun."

"Really?" he said as he weaved through the streets of Konoha, his hand firmly gripping Hinata's as he led her with him. "I guess it's been a long while since we've had a chance to talk or be together."

"Two years," she whispered. "I really missed being with you and Jiraiya-sensei, that year was probably the most fun I've ever had in my entire life."

"Me too," said Naruto with a grin. "We should do it again sometime. Uh, that is, get away from Konoha and everything for a while."

"Maybe without Jiraiya this time," said Hinata with a chuckle as she tried to not make eye contact with the blond in front of her. This time, an even stronger blush arose to her cheeks. "Remember that time when he tried to get us drunk on that bottle of sake so that he could study us for that book of his?"

"Well, your dad did come up to me earlier today asking about a certain chapter in ero-sennin's latest book. It's why I was pissed off at him during the fight," said Naruto. "I have to say though, I never thought that your father would be the type to read that kinda stuff."

"It was probably Neji who told him," giggled Hinata. Whatever she had inhaled from Sakura was certainly doing its job, she was feeling incredibly whoozy.  
"Wait, you mean Neji reads Jiraiya's perverted novels?" asked Naruto in surprise.

"No, Jiraiya-sensei gave him his newest one when he came to recruit me for the spar we had today," said Hinata.

"You know what, forget I asked anything," said Naruto, wanting to ignore the fact that somebody close to Hinata was reading perverted novels.

"So Naruto, do you want to go back to your place and cuddle?" asked Hinata suddenly.

"That's a bit brash coming from you," said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you're my boyfriend and this is the first time we've been together in two years," stated Hinata. "I want to spend some time with you where it's just you and me alone."

"I guess you've got a point," said Naruto sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good, let's go to your place then," said Hinata as she started dragging Naruto down the street. Meanwhile Naruto was wondering if Hinata had changed so much since he had last saw her, because he could never remember the Hyuga girl ever being this forceful.

...

On any other day the streets of Konoha could brighten Hinata's mood, whether it'd be because of the happy children running amuck playing their games of shinobi or the delicious scent of roasted meat and steaming ramen coming from Ichiraku's. Now they just managed to get on her nerves, to say so with subtlety.

This became apparent to Naruto when the Hyuga girl jerked him around a corner and into an alley. She mumbled something about this being faster and Naruto decided it was best not to argue; he had already tasted Sakura's knuckles on more than one occasion and he had no desire to receive a clobber to the face from his girlfriend. Instead of saying anything he allowed her to drag him along, her hand forcing a steel grip on his wrist.

So the lovebirds rushed their way through the streets, swerving every now and again to avoid serious collisions. Two blocks away from Naruto's apartment they ran past a quite flabbergasted Shikaku. Naruto had an inkling to greet the man, but Hinata was having none of it. She merely waved a finger at Naruto, the tip glowing a deep blue. Naruto gulped. Moving on then.

Hinata was dancing on the balls of her feet when they got to the Jinchuriki's place.

"Hurry up, Naruto-kun," she pleaded, her eyes darting back and forth from the people walking outside to the Konoha leaf etched onto the front door.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto chuckled, tossing his jacket in the corner of the hall. "I don't know what's gotten into you though, Hinata. I know you're glad to see me, but there isn't any rush or anything."

Hinata clearly thought otherwise. The blond had only just managed to fish his keys out of his pocket before the Hyuga girl snatched them away from him, ramming them into the lock with just enough force for the wood to cry in protest. She threw the door open and marched right inside. She spread her arms as wide as the smile growing on her face.

"Ah, it's so good to be back here," she took the words right out of Naruto's mouth. "I can't wait to jump on the couch and do nothing for the rest of the night." And she would do just that. Determined to be lazy for a change, Hinata allowed herself to fall back into the soft and plush cushions.

A magnificent cloud of dust whirled into existence. The fine particles danced a stunning foxtrot in the final rays of sunlight to fall through the window and not to forget in Hinata's airways. All joy suddenly gone the girl jumped up, coughing for all she was worth.

"Ew," she managed between coughs. "I guess I forgot nobody's been here in over two years." Damn Sakura, that poison mist was only coming on stronger now that she had almost hacked her lungs up, making her head spin and sending heat to her cheeks. She fanned herself with her hand in order to find relief, but the universe was thoroughly against that this day.

Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her into a standing position, drawing her in close to his side. She could smell the musky scent of his sweat and whatever product he used on his hair these days. It lingered on her nostrils and she pressed her face into his sleeve to relish it. She didn't care if anyone thought of it as crazy; Naruto wouldn't and that was all that mattered in her optique.

The Uzumaki boy smiled at the sight of her. She had her eyes closed and her lips curled upwards ever so lightly. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her and sleep till morning come. But first he would have some cleaning up to do.

"I suppose this place could do with a once over, when I got here yesterday I was so tired I fell asleep leaning against the front door." Naruto responded to Hinata's earlier statement. "Hang on a minute." He tried to do it gently. Naruto pushed his hand forward, fingers splayed out.

What was meant to be a soft gust of wind ended up turning half the room upside down. Papers were scattered from wall to wall. The coffee table was knocked onto its side. Naruto gasped, causing Hinata to survey the damages.

"S-Sorry," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "I was hoping to push most of the dust away, but..."

Hinata began to laugh, a sound as sweet as bells chiming in the wind. "Well at least you succeeded in that." She pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle the giggles. Naruto wanted to tell her not to do that, that she shouldn't hide what made her so pretty to him. But then Hinata's knees gave in sending her to the ground. Naruto caught her for the second time that day and guided her towards the couch.

There the girl sat, her hands folded in her lap and her cheeks red in what Naruto figured to be embarassment. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Hinata?" he inquired as he flipped the coffee table back onto four legs. He patted some of the final dust from his pants legs, then reached a hand out.

Hinata took it and hooked her fingers into his, her heart thudding like mad. Two years of hoping and dreaming had gone into this moment. She had laid awake at nights just trying to recall the sound of Naruto's breathing as he would lay beside her, a fire crackling a few feet away and Jiraiya scratching his fantasies away onto paper, ignoring their existence. And when Neji would stand outside the door of her bedroom to guard her she would envision her cousin being Naruto, his blue eyes scanning the Hyuga compound for anything that would deny her a night of pleasant dreams. She had missed him so much that it hurt.

Naruto sat beside her on the couch, not letting go of Hinata's hand. "Hinata, is everything alright?" She jumped at that, having forgotten that Naruto had even asked her anything to begin with. His eyebrows knitted together into a worried frown, but she made it disappear with a timid smile.

"Yes, I think so," Hinata replied. A small cough escaped her but she forced herself to sit upright. She wouldn't spoil her very first night with Naruto-kun because her airways were being ticklish. "I think it's just the poison gas from Sakura-san that's still affecting me." when she saw Naruto's eyebrows press down again she quickly added "but I'm just a little dizzy, nothing more. I'll be fine in a little while."

"Well you better be," Naruto answered. "Cause if I don't get to hold you like this all night someone is getting punched in the face. I'm thinking ero-sennin." He snaked his left arm around her and tipped her to the side, nestling her dark hair onto his pectorals and spreading them as wide as Temari's fan. He was looking down at her now. He didn't want to stop it. He'd be content if neither of them moved for the rest of eternity. It was all good if he could just stare into her half-closed eyes like he was doing now, taking his chances to explore their depths and and drown in his personal sea of bliss.

"No, don't do that, Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled, although both of them were aware that Naruto wouldn't hold any sort of promise like that. "I know Jiraiya-sama can get on your nerves, but that's just how he is. Beating him up won't change a thing." Their hands were still entwined. She rubbed the back of his knuckles and breathed deep. The dizziness was starting to fade, but the heat on her skin wasn't. In fact, it was getting worse.

"Too bad that kicking his ass won't teach him," Naruto shook his head, then grinned. "I still need to get back at him for turning us into one of his smut couples. We haven't even done any of the stuff he wrote about. Not that I think, at least."

"Not yet, no."

"Excuse me?" Naruto had let his gaze drift to the smudges of filth on his wallpaper, but now he was once again looking down into his girlfriend's eyes. "Did you just say something?"

"No, no," Hinata was fast to deny. "No, not at all!"

"Really?" Naruto questioned out loud. "I'm pretty sure I heard you say someth-"

Hinata placed a finger to his lips to silence him. While Naruto was not aware of it, Hinata was about to burst. Her vest was excruciatingly hot and it was weighing her down. Dust still traveled around the room and annoyed her lungs. But most of all she was taken in by his presence, by everything that made Naruto… well, Naruto.

Just by the sensation underneath her fingertip she could tell that his lips were a little rough and chapped. His eyes expressed most of his surprise, two blue pools shimmering with an almost child-like curiosity. That smell of him was still there too, so rich and intoxicating and just downright amazing. And he was all hers.

Naruto though felt nothing but confused. Hinata wasn't acting like her normal self. Most of the timidness was fading away, but not that he minded. He liked seeing her this abrasive. It made her fiery in a way that reminded him of his endless one-sided flirting with Sakura and how the pink-haired shinobi would wave him off. The only difference here was that he actually _could_ kiss the girl currently using his chest as a pillow.

That still didn't explain the flushed cheeks and the distant gaze in her eyes though.

"What the hell did Sakura even put in that poison?" Naruto asked, his voice muffled by Hinata's finger. "You'd think she would have the decency to give you something for it, but of-"

"Shut up, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was about to fire off into a protest; no one silenced him like that! Hinata might be the only person in the world who he'd keep quiet for, but he saw no reason to. The words were already bubbling inside his mouth, ready to be spewed out and possibly form even more of a rant against Sakura and the way she had the gall to treat his girlfriend.

Imagine his perplexity when she drew her finger away and crushed his lips with hers instead. Whatever thought he had lingering in his mind was swept away. The feel of her mouth against his was more than just gentle and sweet. There was something so confrontational about it, so real. Two years of dreaming of her in the darkness of night were erased when her fingers crept into his neck and laid his hair in knots.

Just as always she tasted like raspberries.

He was the one to draw back first. Emotions and desires barrelled through him, secret wishes taking shape in the back of his mind, most of them too vulgar and carnal to even propose. A part of him tried to speak to him and tell him to slow things down. They would only live to regret it if they let go of their inhibitions so soon after meeting again. But he couldn't, nor did he want to. Just the sight of Hinata alone was enough to convince him of that.

Her hand was still in his neck, a smile on her face. Their noses were still so close that she was able to feel his warm breath on her face. She shuddered a little when he placed a hand on the small of her back, making her vest ride up and allowing her to feel the warmth of his fingers on her naked skin. She sank back into the cushions of the sofa and before she even realised it Naruto was hovering above her, his blond hair falling into her face and tickling her cheeks. His knee was resting between her thighs, the other wedged somewhere in the backrest, the discomfort it brought ignored.

Hinata's free hand found a resting position just under Naruto's chin. She brushed her thumb over stubble three days old, just rough enough to feel the friction. Naruto could only look at her and take in everything about her. Even the ticking of the miniature clock by his bed had stopped to his ears. He drew in his breath and closed the gap between them.

The kiss had more force to it this time, more urgency. Lips clashed against lips, leaving the two of them with nothing more than warm bodies and the occasional moment they needed to breathe. Hinata's second hand joined the first, fingers lacing at the base of Naruto's hairline. Naruto allowed his own to do some exploring also. His fingertips slowly walked the crevices of her arched back, feeling for every single nook and cranny. Another found a comfortable position on her clothed hip. He could feel the heat of her body through the layers of clothing. It wasn't surprising, considering how sweat was starting to accumulate on his own body as well.

Hinata drew him in further, her shyness now evaporated like water on a warm summer day. She giggled when she pulled back for a second, taking his lower lip along with her between her teeth. Naruto hissed at the sensation, then silenced the Hyuga girl's laughter by kissing right next to her mouth, then on it. He took her parting lips as an incentive.

Even as a young kid Naruto had never been shy at the thought of kissing a girl; he had suggested the activity to Sakura more than once -and had in turn kissed her knuckles instead-, but there had been something off-putting about the thought of using his tongue in the process. It seemed to him like something sloppy and quite frankly disgusting. But... opinions could change.

Even before their year long journey with the perverted sage Naruto and Hinata had dabbled in the delights of a peck here, a smooch there. Thinking back on it the two would write it off as youthful innocence. As soon as they had the road beneath them and Konoha shrank to be nothing more than a walled dot in the distance, the couple started clinging on to every possible moment to share their affection for each other. The softest of kisses when they thought Jiraiya wasn't watching. Strong arms wrapped around her as she fell asleep on soot-covered ground. Just a gentle smile in between bites of dinner could be enough.

A year away from a steady roof over their head and weeks without seeing another face but the other's had helped them shed their boundaries. Over time the kisses grew more passionate, the roaming of the hands both more willful and skilled. Soft, deliberate pecks turned to sloppy makeout sessions. The scents around the fireplace were no longer simply those of burning embers and decaying leaves. After a while they were joined by the musky smells of hormones and sweat.

Most of that had to be done in secrecy, of course. Jiraiya was always looming over them like a ceaselessly horny dog, his pencil always ready to contort the situation before his eyes. It made it all the more exciting. Hinata could recall one particular evening in the forests of the deep regions of the Fire Country. Jiraiya had boozed himself to sleep much earlier on, leaving Naruto and Hinata to their own devices. If she thought about it she could still feel the rough tree bark pressing into her back as Naruto held her up, one of her legs wrapped around his torso, tongues battling it out like soldiers. Oh, and the way his hands massaged her bared shoulders, making their way down to the elastic of her bra. She remembered the exact words she spoke to him then; "No, not here, not now." And Naruto had responded in turn by pulling his own shirt over his head and kissing her, allowing her for the first time to feel the sensation of naked skins sliding together.

And now here they were, two and a half years later, staring into each other's eyes with the same amount of feral lust that had encased them that night in the forest. A part of her regretted not letting go of her inhibitions, leaving her with nothing to savor but a fading memory of Naruto's hands gliding over her abdomen, pushing her up against the tree with enough power to knock it out of the ground. But now she could make up for it. She wanted to.

She needed to.

Naruto had no idea what part of him had taken over the decision making process. He didn't even think about it when he lowered his head to kiss Hinata once more, nor when his leg forced hers further apart. He lowered his own body onto hers, doing his best to be gentle and avoid the impossibility of crushing her with his weight. Her tongue flicked at his when they sealed lips again, Naruto's lips coming apart to accommodate.

Her nimble fingers rushed up higher. She didn't break the kiss while untying Naruto's forehead protector, removing the item with caution, knowing Naruto's fondness for it. This allowed her to properly comb through his hair, sending tingles into his scalp and making him chuckle.

"Heh, Hinata, that tickles," Naruto said, their lips so close that not placing them on each other was almost inconceivable. Hinata giggled back at him, her smile brilliant enough to make him draw in his breath.

"I really love you, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered. Naruto's lips curled up to match the smile Hinata sent his way and kissed her forehead.

"And I love you too, Hinata," Naruto answered. He kissed her lips. "I really do."

He helped her pull his shirt over his head. Her fingers remained resting on his belly for a while, more out of thoughtlessness than anything. She didn't take the Kyuubi's presence into mind then. A bead of sweat fell from his hair into her own. The silence between them weighed heavy on her, as if she was being crushed by nothing but air.

Naruto had removed her forehead protecter even before she had the time to notice it.

A cry escaped her when his teeth grazed the skin on her neck. She could hear him chuckling to himself as he delivered his ministrations, a trail of sloppy wet kisses from her chin to her collarbone. She rocked her head at the feel of it, her lungs sucking in air with a sense of franticness that she didn't know even existed. With some difficulty she could kick her own sandals off. She never heard them fall.

Naruto's hands grew more demanding, more rough. One removed the hair from her neck to allow him his continued pattern of lips on skin. He had had plenty of practice kissing the Hyuga girl so he knew what she liked. Hinata more than loved it when he went to nibble at her earlobe. She'd almost cry if he teased her lower lip between his teeth, much like she had done to him before. She had even cursed at him once when he wouldn't stop smooching at the corner of her jawbone, the thing he was doing just now.

A second hand found the zipper to Hinata's vest and pulled it down. She slid the garment off of her shoulder and wiggled her arms free, ignoring the thing further when she placed her hands on Naruto's face and kissed him hard. A moan left his lips when they came apart to breathe.

Naruto allowed himself a moment to look at her. She really was a blessing in disguise. She only had eyes for him and him alone. He had claimed her long ago and now they were here, even the particles of dust in the air erased from thought.

He wanted her so bad that it almost physically hurt him. Every heave of her prominent chest hypnotized him, made him swallow the lump in his throat and force himself to keep control. In his mind -that miniscule part that still had the ability to function- he had ravaged her twice over already, tearing her clothes away to reveal her as his ultimate present. But he couldn't do that. He respected her too much for it, loved her more than that. So he would be gentle all the way, savoring every kiss and being soft on every touch of his hands.

The taste of raspberries once again exploded his senses, Hinata pulled him in by his neck. He felt her fingertips dance between his shoulderblades, making him shudder. Her mouth was warm and inviting, enough to evoke the proper response.

When they released all they could do for a while was catch their breaths, their lips still connected by the thinnest trail of saliva.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata's voice was but a mere whisper, the words hanging still in the air and blasting the tension to new heights. Her eyes found his, cerulean meeting virgin white.

Naruto's lips curled up into a happy but playful smile. "I know," he said. Then he kissed her again and his vision went dark. Pleasure shot into his skull like a jolt of electricity. He moaned again, louder than before.

There was a sense of expectancy in the atmosphere, both of them knowing where this was ultimately headed. Yet neither of them seemed to care.

"Should we?" Hinata asked, her hands still cupped in Naruto's neck.

"I... I don't know..." Naruto breathed. Which was true. He couldn't deny that he felt the same desire, the same drive to give her his all, but there was still too much to consider. Family names, heritages, everything.

"Well I do," Hinata responded. The pressure of her lips on his was so gentle that for a minute he wondered where her fiery passion had gone. All doubt was stripped from his mind however when he felt a hand cup around the tightening fabric by his crotch. He gasped.

"Hinata, I..." The Uzumaki boy was looking for the right words to express the mingle of confusion in his mind. "I really don't think this is a good idea, what if someone finds out? What if your father hears about this?" Even if he wanted this more than anything, he valued her far too much. If Hiashi were to discover about this there would definitely be consequences.

But Hinata didn't make any sort of reply; she just closed her eyes and smiled at Naruto. The boy looked at her, trying to pry inside her head to see what she was thinking. She used his absence of mind to her advantage, unzipping his pants and pulling them down to his thighs.

"Hinata, please," Naruto grabbed her wrists and held them tight, moving up to create some distance. Hinata moved with him, the two of them sitting upright, their knees pushed into the cushions and staring at each other. "Please, Hinata," Naruto repeated. "You should really reconsider this."

"I have," Hinata answered. She jerked her wrists free and placed one hand on Naruto's naked shoulder. The other found rest on his cheek. "I thought about this a lot in the two years that you were gone. I even dreamed about it. I'd wake up sweating and reaching for you, but you were never there. And now you are."

She kissed him hard, so hard that it hurt against her lips, yet the pain was raw and exciting and amazing all together. She closed her eyes and allowed the sensations to take on new dimensions. The taste of his lips became a tango of lights flying before her vision. His smell was like a drug to her, leaving her craving more and more and more.

She released the kiss, panting. She placed a thumb against Naruto's lip, her index finger gently stroking his jawbone. She wanted to make sure he'd keep silent until she had gotten a chance to explain herself.

"I thought about all of this long and hard," Hinata said. "I know that Father would have a fit if he found out, but to be honest, I don't care. I'm sure that my dad only wants me to be happy. You make me happy. Even if some people in the Hyuga clan won't allow it, I know he will."

She pulled his head down a bit, making sure that their eyes would meet. "So please stop worrying about it." She leaned into him, forcing him to fall back. There was still a flicker of doubt in his look, but she robbed it from him with a kiss.

Unbeknownst to them the sun was now beginning to set, bathing the room in a red and golden glow. Naruto didn't dare breathe as Hinata moved over him, straddling his lap with her thighs. Pearls of sweat gleamed on her creamy shoulders and neck. They reflected the light and made her shimmer like a star. Her hair fell into his face when she went in to kiss him again, making him chuckle.

"You're going to be the death of me someday," Naruto laughed.

"Shut up," Hinata giggled. "You're ruining the moment."

No more questions remained in Naruto's mind; no longer did he feel the looming presence of the Hyuga clan hovering over them. He cared more about his girlfriend's happiness than the Hyuga's opinion on him. It felt like some blockade had been lifted from him. He could stop holding himself back.

He raised his head to meet her lips. They clashed hard and heavy, teeth grazing at lips and tongues fighting a struggle for dominance that neither of them would be able to win. Naruto found the hem of Hinata's shirt. He gave it a tug to signal her and then he helped her take it off. Her heavy breasts swayed softly when they escaped the fabric. Naruto gasped at the sight.

Hinata had undergone some development over the years. She had always been pretty, at least to Naruto, but time had turned her into something to behold. Her breasts had grown bigger, her hips wider. The face she saw in the mirror nowadays had lost its childlike roundness, evolving instead to become a stunning and slender visage. And he could look at it all now.

Hinata was breathing heavy. Excess perspiration had formed on her chest, leaving parts of her white lace bra to shine through and treat Naruto to a feast of skin. The boy's hands were trembling as he reached up, his fingertips stopping just under the line of the garment. When Hinata nodded he took that as an incentive.

Hinata bit her knuckle to refrain from crying out. Naruto's hands, though rough with callous, were gentle and deliberate in their ministrations, cupping Hinata's breasts and kneading ever so lightly. Her nipples were hard and poked through the lace. She whimpered when he rubbed over them with his thumbs.

"Is... Is this okay?" he felt inclined to ask. He got his answer when Hinata drew her knuckle away from between her teeth and moaned so loud that anyone passing by the window could have heard. She threw her head back into her neck and allowed her pleasure to spring from her vocal cords.

"Naruto," her voice was almost nonexistent as she spoke. "Let me help you too, please."

He did his best to aid her, pulling his knees up to her back so she could reach his pants. After a bit of a fight she had managed them off, leaving Naruto in nothing but boxers tightening at the waist. A quick kiss was shared and Naruto went back to his prior handiwork.

Hinata became more vocal, placing a hand over her mouth to muffle her ecstatic cries. Another gripped the cushions of the couch. Ripping sounds filled the room as her nails tore into the polyester. A sway of her pelvis also released a moan from Naruto. She could feel his hardness below her poking at her inner thigh.

"Bloody hell, Hinata," Naruto groaned as she rocked her hips again, his face growing red and his blond hair sticking to his forehead by a sheen of sweat. "So this is what your dad wants to keep us from doing." Another gyration of her pelvis, another cry that he tried to keep in by forcing his teeth together. "I suppose it's a good thing though, if I had known before how great this was I wouldn't be able to stop touching you." He squeezed her breasts harder now. Every single hair on his body stood on end when he heard her gasping for air.

Hinata smiled at him, half her face concealed by raven strands. She tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned over for a kiss. Naruto's disappointed groan when she released gave her all the confidence she needed to take things a step further.

She excavated her fingernails from the backrest of the couch. She placed one of her hands on Naruto's, encouraging him to keep going, to not stop and to keep flooding her brains with the almost smothering sense of desire. The other five digits she drew over the length of her exposed belly. The journey stopped at the hardness between her thighs. She wrapped her fingers around the top and gave a gentle squeeze, tugging at its length and causing Naruto's whole body to shiver.

"Holy shit..." Naruto hissed between his teeth. His whole body tensed at this new feeling. His back arched and his head pushed into the armrest of the couch. He could feel the warmth of Hinata's hand on his manhood even with his boxershorts still between them. He could feel his length pulsing; everything around him was driving him insane with lust, Hinata's hand around him being only one of many things. Her irregular breathing made his cheeks flush. Her weight on top of him made him want to pull her in and never let her go, to just feel the touch of her skin against his for the remainder of their days.

It was getting hard to focus on keeping Hinata in the same mood as him. Every time the Hyuga girl squeezed the head of his cock the edges of his vision turned dark, sheer pleasure drowning thought from his mind. He cupped her fleshy mounds again but his agitation was far higher now. The white lace left red stripes across her breasts. It would be a better idea to get it off her.

Hinata was thinking just that. The elastic of her bra was digging into her back. The damn thing itched too, with all the sweat that it had soaked up the past minutes. She unsnapped it from her back and allowed Naruto to remove it from her shoulders. He had never seen her this exposed and judging from the look in his eyes it had been worth the wait. For a moment he did nothing but take in the sight of her. Hinata used this lapse in his concentration to take the full length of his manhood into her hand.

"Fuck, Hinata," Naruto groaned, his head rolling from shoulder to shoulder. He raised a trembling hand and placed it on hers. "You really are insane, you know that?" He cursed softly when she squeezed him once more, making her grin. "I mean, just look at you," the words left his mouth as shallow breathing. It was getting difficult to talk. "You're so beautiful and hot and amazing... I..."

She smiled at him in encouragement to finish his sentence, but he never did. Everything he needed to say came across when he raised himself up, kissing her so hard that her entire body went limp. She moaned into his mouth and buried her hands in his hair, mussing up the locks and freeing the drops of sweat to roll down Naruto's neck and chest. He pulled her in close and bumped their hips together.

Naruto could feel his erection growing harder between them and sliding over Hinata's stomach. Her naked breasts pressed against his chest. She felt so warm and so soft. She was like a velveteen embrace. He kissed her roughly and drew her tongue out. He sucked on the wet muscle when he felt her respond. Another moan into his mouth made his lips tremble.

Both of them were so turned on that they could burst at any given second. Naruto was secretly glad that Hinata had relocated her hands; he wouldn't want to climax before they even started. He would need a minute to calm his body down, but that meant he could give his girlfriend even more attention.

The gentlest bit of pressure was enough to convince Hinata to fall back. Naruto wiggled himself free from underneath her and laid her down, kneeling by her side to tell her he'd be taken over with a kiss.

He started off slow. A peck on her neck, then one on her collarbone. She gasped softly when he kissed the top of her left moved down lower, the tip of his nose grazing her, his lips pressing down to suck at the skin. He did all of it on instinct; Hinata's muffled cries were his confirmation that he was in fact doing great.

Hinata's breathing had lost all sense of rhythm. The two fleshy mountains heaved up and down with a sense of franticness, her nipples as hard as shooting stars. Naruto took the left one into his mouth. Hinata screamed.

"Oh, my... Naruto," Hinata whispered. "Heh, I want to..., I..."

Naruto placed his index finger to her lip; now it was time for him to silence her. She would suggest to him that she would do something for him now, but he wouldn't have it. He still felt like he could orgasm at the slightest touch, so now it was her turn. He ran his tongue over her left nipple, making her moan against his finger. He took her right breast into his hand and played with it, guiding himself to the sensitive spots with the sounds that Hinata produced.

Hinata didn't even know what to do with herself anymore. Every one of her nerves was aflame, pleasure coursing through her veins like blood. Her head lolled from side to side as she tried her hardest to contain herself, and failed miserably. Her voice resounded through the room and probably into the hall outside. Whoever might pass by would be able to hear the Hyuga heiress moan and cry in delight, almost screaming the name of the boy once shunned by everyone in the village.

She was trembling all over. She placed her head against the armrest of the couch to get some grip, so she could look at Naruto as he took care of her. She felt her panties soak through when Naruto looked up at her, cheeks flushed red, eyes half-lidded and chapped lips sucking at her nipples. His fingers on her skin felt even hotter than she herself did, the tips sliding and losing grip on her sweat-covered chest.

She placed a hand on the back of his head, her fingers tying knots in his messy blond hair. The other she moved over his back and drew in circles at first, but before she knew it she was digging her nails into his flesh. Naruto did not seem to react negatively, instead groaning against her breast and squeezing the second flesh mound harder and more forceful.

His kissed moved down again, pressing one final peck against the bottom of her breasts. The journey continued over her ribs, sending fun tingles from her hair to her toes. He flicked his tongue out and trailed her abdomen. Holding back from kissing her belly button as he undid her pants was not an option. Hinata giggled at the weird tickle, then panted as Naruto moved his hand over her clothed crotch.

Naruto showed the lace no mercy whatsoever. The boy hooked his fingers behind the fabric at the hip and tried to jerk it downwards. The elastic snapped clean in two. Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat, then moved the offending garment away.

Even though they had never gone this far into their explorations Naruto had no doubt in mind what he was going to try next; his face was already so close anyway. He could feel her heat glow against his cheeks, a soft but sweet smell toying at his nostrils and goading him to lean in for a taste.

Hinata's hand on the back of his head acted as his guidance, the force which she exerted betraying her eagerness. Naruto pressed his lips against her lower ones, his nose grazing against the smallest patch of neatly trimmed hair.

Over the course of the last half hour Hinata has gasped, moaned, groaned, and even screamed, but now she could make no sound at all. Her body reacted for her with the violence that came along with it. Her back arched and her chest tensed, all air leaving her in one fell swoop. Her fingernails dug into Naruto's scalp and pulled a few hairs loose. Her boyfriend showed his resilience by merely grunting the pain off.

The taste of her was blinding him. His feral appetite had reached its limit; all the brakes were off and going back was not an option. He was going to make her his and his alone. He would feast on her until every citizen in Konoha could hear her scream his name, crying for him to give her more. A growl left his throat and expressed his enthusiasm, Hinata wincing at the vibration coming from between her legs.

Naruto flicked his tongue out, knowing it to be a logical next step. He ran the tip between her folds, eliciting a yelp from Hinata and filling his mouth with the aroma of her juices. He heard her whisper some words, perhaps a demand or a desire that he should fulfill, but Naruto had lost touch with reality the second she had moaned his name for the first time. He kissed her there again and made her scream this time, boosting his morale. A thumb joined the teasing game, finding the girl's clitoris and rubbing it with vigor.

Hinata wasn't sure how long she would be able to take this. She had her eyes closed; she wasn't able to keep them open anyway, all she got when she did was a devastating sense of tunnel vision. Her one free hand was waving around in the air without purpose, the fingers contorting spasming in rhythm with the waves of pleasure.

She was bucking her pelvis without her realizing, making Naruto's job harder on him. The Uzumaki boy pinned her hip down with his left hand, using his right to explore everything above Hinata's pubic area.

Hinata had about reached her limit. Every lick, every squeeze of his fingers against her skin, she just couldn't hold out any longer. The groans that rumbled at the pit of her throat turned to screams that pushed her vocal cords to their maximum capacity. She felt a climatic gut reaction bubbling to the surface, sending a tingle through every nerve ending in her body, starting at her groin.

Naruto licked against her wetness once more and that was when she just lost it. Within the fraction of a second the world around her stopped existing, leaving nothing else but herself and the stars flying behind her eyelids. She screamed so hard that it made her throat raw and dry, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. All that remained now was to ride out her orgasm and let her body succumb to the fatigue that had already been clouding her senses.

As Hinata climaxed Naruto held her tight. Her juices exploded into his mouth, his lips running over and drenching his chin in her natural sweetness. He licked it all off. Her legs snapped shut around his head, clenching so tight that for a second her feared she might crush him, but after several seconds her death grip released. He raised his head in time to see her open her eyes and find his.

"N-Naruto-kun..." He had to read the words on her lips because she made no sound. Her breathing had slowed to a regular and controlled rhythm. Her cheeks were red but returning to their normal hue. Her eyes, though glazed over before, were making their way back from whatever reaches of space they had been observing during her climax.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata repeated. Naruto looked at her from in between her thighs, a gentle smile on his face. She raked her hand through his hair, at a loss for words to explain every emotion running through her. Bliss, fatigue, joy, everything was there, but her voice wouldn't bring them to life.

The Uzumaki boy was breathing hard also, his mind still void from what had just transpired. He watched Hinata lay there, one hand between her breasts and the other wiping perspiration from her forehead. The setting of the sun drew a line of shadows across her belly, the falling of the night robbing her of her ethereal shine. He stood up and reached a hand out. She took it and hooked her fingers in his.

"That was something else," Naruto said, wiping some residual drivel from his chin. "You have some killer thighs there."

Hinata giggled with her eyes closed. A small smile had curled her lips up. "It was amazing, yes," she replied. She moved up and got to her feet while ignoring her still shaky legs. She pulled Naruto up into a standing position also, draping an arm around his neck and holding his hand tight.

Hinata kissed him. The taste of his mouth had changed, some of his roughness had disappeared and had mingled with her own. She drew him in and pressed him against her, her breasts against his chest and one leg riding up against his. Naruto responded perfectly, one of his hands landing between her shoulderblades, the other finding accomodation on her lower cheeks.

Tongue found tongue and soon hands were roaming again, rediscovering points of pleasure that had faded from memory over the last half hour. Naruto's fingers were gentle, trailing Hinata's spine as soft as if he were tickling her. His fingernails dug into her rear and made her yelp.

Hinata, however, had found that it was Naruto's turn to deserve a treat. After all, he had just given her the experience of a lifetime. She wanted to repay the favor, make him feel the sheer bliss that had rocked her body on the moment of orgasm.

Smiling against his kisses she hooked a finger behind the waistband on his hip. A simple tug downwards was enough to force it down. Naruto stepped out of them and kicked them back, not looking at them as they disappeared behind the coffee table.

His lips grew more demanding, Hinata being happy to please. She held his neck with one hand to keep the kiss from breaking. Another she wrapped around his freed member. He groaned in her mouth, bringing new life to the wetness between her legs.

She gave soft tugs, running her hand along the length of his shaft and giving the smallest of squeezes around the head. Naruto moaned louder but didn't release the locking of lips, instead leaning in to kiss her harder. Hinata had to take a step back to keep from tumbling over.

Naruto grew harder in her palm. A vein in his manhood was throbbing and showing his excitement. Hinata could see he was standing with the back of his knees against the couch. She shoved against his chest and got him to sit down.

She gave him her most passionate kiss of the night then. For a second she felt like floating, but by will she kept herself grounded. Naruto was looking up at her with expectancy in his half-lidded eyes. She sent a small nod his way so he would know that this was what she wanted to. She sank to her knees and forced his apart.

She started off slow, taking the time to massage his erection and drawing moans from Naruto's throat. When her own anticipation grew too big to bare she flicked her tongue out and licked along his shaft. Naruto growled hard, his hands curling into the fabric of the couch cushions.

Knowing she had done something right she repeated the process. Naruto covered his mouth to muffle himself, but keeping their dirty escapades a secret now would be pointless. People had definitely heard vocalised pleasure as they passed below the window, no doubt about that. Hinata licked him again and his toes curled in, every muscle in his body tension at the insane sensation.

Naruto screamed when she took the head of his cock into her mouth. She felt so warm and wet and delightful that he could immediately feel his climax building up, his testicles tightening below his member.

"Wow... Hinata..." Naruto moaned her name, his eyes rolling back in their sockets. "Please, just don't stop..."

She wanted to give in to his wishes, please him as he wanted her too, but this was hard to keep up. She drew back from Naruto's cock, trails of saliva hanging from her lips. She was breathing heavy; doing this cut off most of her airflow and a soft ache was coming up in her jaws.

Naruto picked up on this very thing. He reached out and ran a finger under her chin, making Hinata look at him. "Try breathing through your nose," he advised. She nodded at him.

And that did the trick. While her jaw was still sore she persevered, using the screams and moans coming from her boyfriend as a sign to keep going. Naruto's hardness was pulsing between her lips, occasionally leaking the saltiness of his precum.

He came after a few minutes. He had tried his best to warn Hinata of his orgasm, but when it happened all he could do was wheeze and gasp for breath. Every muscle in his body jerked, his toes curling in once again and his hips bucking to the rhythm of his ecstasy.

Hinata pulled her head back a second too late. A few drops of Naruto's essence blasted into her mouth, coating her tongue with a salty sweetness that she swallowed on instinct. As the last of Naruto's orgasm rocked through him a few strings of cum hit her in the face, beads rolling down her cheeks and over her chin.

Naruto had to take a moment to catch his breath and mull all of this over in his mind, how marvelous it had felt, how insanely hot Hinata had looked when she had helped him. Having come to though, he saw the mess he had made of his girlfriend's face. He excused himself for a few seconds and retrieved a towel. He helped Hinata wipe her face clean.

Neither of them really felt the urge to mention something about that past sixty minutes; they were both aware of how amazing the shared experience had been. Neither of them had to tell the other that it would be worth a do-over. All they did was smile at one another for what seemed like a million years.

Naruto got into motion first. He stretched his arms above his head and waited for Hinata to rise too. The Hyuga girl took a moment to do this, retrieving her torn panties from the floor and looking at the frills with interest.

"I guess it's safe to say that I can't wear these anymore," she giggled.

"Eh, just toss those anywhere, I'll clear them away tomorrow, and it's not like anyone will find them in the meantime," Naruto said. "I'll give you a pair of my boxers to wear, I think you'll find them much more comfortable anyway. Now how about we go take a shower?"

Hinata nodded and followed Naruto into the bathroom. As they stood under the warm water, bodies close together, chest against chest, Hinata had a moment of reflection. While it was hard to consider anything with how Naruto currently had his tongue down the back of her throat, she still thought she might owe Sakura a "thank you". If it hadn't been for the other kunoichi's boldness who knows how the day might've gone?

They fell asleep on the couch together, Naruto's arms wrapped around her and his nose in her hair. The torn panties were never thought of again, not by Naruto, nor Hinata.

The only person to ever see them again would be the Hyuga boy snooping through Naruto's apartment the following day.


End file.
